


Dad knows best

by MelSokis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelSokis/pseuds/MelSokis
Summary: Lena Luthor CEO at TitanTech gets an inheritance with a twist. After a fall out with her family this is the last she expected of them.“The contract is pretty simple. You are the rightful heir of the Luthor Company, your father is leaving you to occupy his place”"You need to be married, minimum of a year. After that, a swift divorce will leave you more than happy”In the words of Lena Luthor “Satan works hard but Lionel Luthor works harder.”





	Dad knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Mel and I have a lot of gay feelings. This is my first attempt at writing supercorp, Kara is going to come up in the next chapter. I hope you like it, let me know if it's something you'd like to keep reading.  
> English isn't my first language so any mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine. Have a good read!

A swift knock on the door made her look up from her computer slightly. “Miss Luthor?” A soft tender voice wondered.

“Yes, Eve?” There’s something in the air.

“Your mother called” Lena made a show of rolling her eyes, a call from her mother is nothing short of bad news.

“She needed me to let you know that… Well…” Soft mumbling noises came from Eve’s direction. A tiny, young blonde precariously leaned into the chair in front of her for support. Shy and hesitant, not keeping eye contact at all-

“Eve! Please don’t dance around it, give it to me straight” Lena is already feeling knots in her back by the mere reminder that she had a mother and to top it all off that her mother happened to be very much alive and sure as fuck kicking.

A soft whisper filled with nothing but pain came from Eve. “Lena, your dad died yesterday” Lena looked numb, almost as if someone froze her in place. Her jaw setting as she tried to stop her eyes from forming tears; Lena has not moved an inch since she heard those words. Holding her breath as if that could make it better-

“I know it’s not my place but I did try to tell your mother to wait for a few minutes to tell you herself; she refused saying that it didn’t matter.” _Of course, Lillian would say that._ Nothing but coldness coming from the other Luthor, those weren’t the words of a woman who just lost the love of her life; let alone lost the father of her only daughter.

“Anything else I should know, Eve?” Not even a blink from Lena’s direction, acting as if she had been told that her car was ready- Cold, controlling and methodical; never seen shed a tear. That’s Lena for everyone who knew her. Some say it’s the Luthor in her, some others say it’s the Lena in her.

“I tried asking for the funeral venue or where to send flowers but, your mother said that there was no use of you knowing that. I'm really sorry, Lena” Eve knew about how Lena felt about certain members of her family but her father was never brought into the conversation.

“Thank you, Eve. You can go back to your desk.” Lena took to herself, like nothing happened; getting lost on the paperwork in front of her.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to search for the venue or search some information on what happened? I could ask John from PR to look” Eve offered to make sure Lena knew she was there for her.“ There is nothing wrong in wanting to know, you know? He will always be your dad, you are allowed to know-“

“Eve, go back to your desk. I am begging you; just leave it alone.” Eve turned to the door to leave; giving Lena an apologetic look on her way out.

A few seconds go by and Lena is hit with a sudden wave of sadness. Her father died, her mother is a cold hearted woman, she’s alone on the day she needs company the most; she’s missing that awkward girl that always knew what to say in regards of her family.

“It’s been 3 years, stop it” Lena whispered to herself, shaking her head trying to avoid those useless thoughts.

_Great! Lionel is dead, Lillian is still Lillian, Lex is nowhere to be seen and I'm thinking about calling her to the point of having a fucking migraine-_

Papers are strewn across the desk, reports; statistics, mergers and a lot more but damn it she couldn’t stop herself from clenching her jaw at some intrusive thoughts-

_She’s probably already married to James; she always had a knack for making everyone fall in love with her. Maybe she has kids, even though she told me she wouldn’t. A lot can happen in 3 years. No, we are definitely not thinking about her, she left it very clear cutting all ties to me, not a single attempt at getting me back. It’s been 3 years for fucks sakes, how can I suddenly miss her?_

- **Five years ago-**

**The Luthor family was known for their amazing galas and incredible minds. Lionel Luthor had been proudly introducing his wife Lillian to everyone around. Lena looked at Lex as he charmingly “prompted” investors to the new prototypes to making sure no wallet went home intact.**

**Lena looked around, giving guests the Luthor smile; the smile that conveyed grace and status. Amongst the people stood a girl with the softest features Lena had ever seen; flawless- Broad shoulders, tall and slim. Eyes as blue as the calmest river, filled with life and wonder; the kind of eyes you’d get lost in even with the glasses she wore.**

**She looked like the liveliest marble sculpture, like she was thought out; planned to perfection. Her hair cascading in soft locks of blonde. With fingers quick and lithe tapping against a flute of champagne that she lifted to a set of soft looking lips; which pursed in a polite smile barely lifting at the corners.**

**Making Lena feel at ease with the thought of walking up to her, her confidence growing with each step. The stranger locked eyes with her. Giving her a smile that she hadn’t seen at all this evening; the smile was more than warm. In fact that smile fired something in Lena’s chest that took her breath away; Lena wondered if she had ever been smiled like that in her life-**

**This stranger looked at Lena like a kid spotting the moon following them around; full of longing and mischief. The stranger walked the rest of the way to Lena; she looked even more beautiful up close. With a dazzling smile the stranger extended her hand. “I'm Kara, Kara Danvers”**

Her thoughts cut short by sounds coming from outside. Her office door opened, followed by fragments of Eve’s voice yelling ‘I'm sorry’ ‘He wouldn’t stop’.

In walked an old face that is somewhat familiar to Lena but not entirely recognizable. A suited man stopped in front of her, panting and mumbling apologies. He looked important and tiny in her office.

“Excuse me; you can’t just walk over like you own the place!” Lena was anything but happy about this sudden interruption, needed interruption but that’s not the case.

“Miss Luthor, I'm Raymond Watts. Your father’s attorney” Watts looked at her with pleading and urgent eyes. “Miss Luthor, should I call security?” Eve looked at her expectantly.

“Eve, it’s alright.” Lena sent her assistant a small reassuring smile. Once Eve had closed the door, Lena urged Mr. Watts to sit down in front of her. “You have 10 minutes, Mr. Watts. Use them wisely” Lena looked at him with a frown adorning her features. Lena pointedly stared at the man before her-

“Like I mentioned before, Miss Luthor. I'm your father’s attorney”-

“You were my father’s attorney, my father is dead, Mr. Watts” Lena interrupted with venom in her words-

“Unfortunately, yes. Your father is no longer with us, but he still needs me around. He passed away but we still have business to do.” Watts said with a small smile.

“Satan works hard but Lionel Luthor works harder.” Lena scoffed. “What does he want now? Why are you talking to me and not my brother? There is no reason to involve me in family business after the way we all broke apart”Lena went back to the last time she saw her family in one room.

_It has been five years since I last saw them, let alone the last time I shared a happy memory with them._

“Your father made the contract himself, you are the one that needs to know about this; no one else.” Watts tried to convey as much honesty as possible. “I am not agreeing to anything but go ahead” Lena urged him to continue. Watts quickly pulled his briefcase into the desk, as he roamed for the right contract.

“The contract is pretty simple. You are the rightful heir of the Luthor Company, your father is leaving you to occupy his place” Watts exclaimed in a cheerful voice. “That’s not possible; Lionel would never leave the company to me. That’s why Lex was born and after my situation; he gets the company” Lena looked at the papers herself, finding that indeed, Lionel Luthor in full lucid state left her the company. The same one he promised his son since he was 10 years old-

Inspecting it further, it seemed too good to be truth. Having Lionel and Lillian as parents left her one thing she would never forget; a sense of skepticism.

“What is the catch? Luthor’s don’t do anything for free. This is a transaction, I know that for sure.” Watts looked at his feet, there was indeed a catch.

“You need to be married, minimum of a year. After that, a swift divorce will leave you more than happy” Lena roared a laugh. “And he called himself a genius.” Lena continued shaking her head in disbelief. “You need to understand, he didn’t go further into the rules. You need to be married for a year minimum; to someone you trust.” Lena looked at Watts like he grew two heads.

“Someone I trust? Was he out of his mind? Luthor’s don’t do trust”

“You need to marry by community property” Lena closed her eyes at the stupidity of that statement.

_Of fucking course, you would do that. You were always an asshole-_

“Meaning, I get half of the company. He is lucky to be dead or I would have killed him myself.” Watts nodded along to Lena’s words.

“Shared assets, so everything is shared even the acquisition of a company. Papers would read that the company would be yours and your spouses, and it would also mean a 50/50 in the stock market, and everything you buy. Even the earnings of the company” Lena placed her head in her hands, laughing-

“Well, that’s it then. I will never marry and let alone marry anyone sharing my hard earned money. That’s just asking for trouble, so I guess I won’t have the company. Sorry for the waste of time, Watts. Lionel pointed you in the wrong direction.”

“Miss Luthor, you need to understand something before you make the decision.” Watts practically begged “If you don’t get the company, it will go directly to your mother’s hands. We all know why that isn’t a good idea”

_Good idea? That’s the understatement of the century. A company as big as Luthor Corp in the hands of Lillian Luthor is dooms day material, after the fact that the company ruined her marriage as she likes to say she would destroy it, she would do anything she could to tear me down and if she knows Lionel left me the company that’s going to make her twice as murderous-_

“Does my mother know about this?”

“She knows that she gets the company in two years.”

“But wait, what does she actually know? Did you tell her before you came here?” Lena frowned at the thought of her mother.

“No, your mother went to the reading where the papers were explained. She was told that in two years following your fathers passing, she would consequentially get the company. Your father passed it off as paperwork issues. He thought you might need a year at least to make this work. ”

“She doesn’t know that I have a hand in the company? Karma is a tough bitch” Watts looked at her with a glint in his eyes. “That’s why I came here, Miss Luthor. I hope you think this through.”

Lena took the contract reading it over and over. Lena needed time, needed space and needed a new family. “I haven’t said yes, I haven’t agreed. Watts, I need you to understand it might not work. A year is not enough time to move things around and find a fucking miracle person to marry” Watts moved to a stand.

“Hope is the only thing we have left when we die, Miss Luthor. At least you are considering it.” Lena couldn’t just call people and ask for marriage and trust. She could try, that’s all she could do-

“I’ll be in touch, Mr. Watts. Please, give me time and space; I will call when I need you” Watts moved to the door, closing it after him. Once the attorney left the room, Lena read and re read the contract; trying to find a loophole or a clause that will leave her out this. A single underlining on clause 10 made her double check the fine print. The fine print read as follows.

_“In favor of the last wish presented to us by Lionel Luthor, we reiterate that if this couple to be wed is not constructed by one Miss Lena Luthor and one Miss Kara Danvers, the contract and any other acquisition is invalid and null”_

_Karma is a tough bitch, that is for sure-_


End file.
